Family: A Word I Never Knew Till I Meet You
by James-Padfoot
Summary: Harry Potter was an unhappy seven year old. Everything changed one summer when an Arabella Figg went missing, creating a chain reaction that changed the lives of a certain Potions Master and the young boy in question. AU.SnapeadoptsHarry.Sevitas.Noslash.
1. Prologue

**Full TITLE: **Family: A Word I Never Knew (Till I Met You) **  
**

**DISCLAIMER: **Yes, I own Harry Potter and everything that goes with it. That's why I'm writing _here_ i.e FANfiction.

* * *

** PROLOGUE **

Streamers and balloons lined the walls of 4, Privet Drive. One of it's occupants by the name of Dudley Dursley had just turned 7 years old, and his parents, Vernon and Petunia Dursley, were making sure he had a birthday to remember. Of course, considering that they made sure he had a birthday to 'remember' every year, Dudley remembered no such thing, and only expected something better every year.

"You're a big boy now, Diddy," said his mother affectionately; tousling his hair after all the guests had left.

"Then where is my car?!" he demanded, blue eyes glistening with anticipation as he expected his wishes to be immediately granted.

Vernon Dursley laughed heartily at his son's request. "In good time, son. In good time. But… for now, this car will have to do."

As Vernon went to fetch his son's latest present, (for he had anticipated this request) a young boy of the same family watched from the stairway.

He was dressed in a red, paint splattered shirt and maroon shorts that were held together tightly by an old belt. This young boy seemed to be an irritant in the otherwise picture perfect family.

His name was Harry Potter, and he too, would be turning seven years old soon. He knew this only because his teacher, Miss Perry, had asked them all to draw and write about themselves. At the time, Harry had not known his birth date, or his proper age. He had dutifully asked his aunt for help, only to be yelled at and assigned to mopping the spotless floor. However, she did yell his age, birth date and even the name of his parents. It had been worth it.

A loud horn was sounded, followed by an excited yell. Harry was startled to see a large tank, the ones they used in the war movies Uncle Vernon liked to watch. It was an upgrade from Dudley's last year's red bicycle, which now lay bent in the back. The tank was an army green, and was on the precipice of the front door. All the three Dursleys were now outside the house, admiring it.

Not for the first time that day, Harry felt a familiar pang. In a month, it would be his birthday, but Harry was intelligent enough to know not to expect any such extravagance. Harry was also intelligent enough to know not to expect even an acknowledgement.

Sounds of a motor being revved up echoed through the hallway, and then the tank began to move away from the doorway and into the yard. With a sigh, Harry moved towards the hall, where remnants of a party he had not been invited to were clear. Seeing the food left lying around made Harry hungry. As he dutifully put the paper cups and plates into a big waste bag, his eyes caught on a small paper plate in the corner. On it was a piece of Dudley's birthday cake, hardly untouched.

He took it carefully, cut the fork through its fudge-like tenderness, and spooned himself a mouth. It was the best thing he had ever tasted. Harry had never really eaten a proper cake like this one, and before he knew it, he was down to the last two forkfuls.

"Just WHAT do you think you're doing, boy?!" said Uncle Vernon suddenly.

Harry froze, caught in the act. "It…it...no one wanted it, sir."

"How dare you! Like a thief, stealing food! People will think we don't feed you! You greedy, ungrateful boy!"

" Vernon, whatever is the matter?" came Aunt Petunia's hushed voice, closing the door behind her. "The neighbors will hear."

"Sorry, Petunia. But this ungrateful—"

"I was only trying to not waste food," cut in Harry, who by now had stuffed the plate into the waste bag.

"Don't you dare be cheeky with me, boy! Get to your room!"

Harry set down the waste paper bag and silently entered his room. He knew the worse was still to come, when they would spank him and make him do more chores.

He wanted his friend, Spider. There were many spiders in his room, but Spider was the best of them all. Spider had a small white line around his back, and was slightly bigger than the rest of them.

He was sorry about Uncle Vernon, he really was. And Aunt Petunia had always praised Dudley on never wasting food. And Harry had been really hungry. So why did they get so angry with him?

The thing was, they were always angry at him.

* * *

**A/N: **Please take several moment to review. We don't get paid, after all XD (Weekly Updates).**  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Weep for me, for I do not own Harry Potter. Not a single share.**

_Chapter One: Just a friendly visit…_

Twice a year, Professor McGonagall would march up to the headmaster's office, and demand news of the little boy she had seen left on Privet Drive. Twice a year, Albus Dumbledore would reassure her that the boy was safe and fine with his relatives. Twice a year, she would grumble, shake her head, and stalk out.

So it goes without being said, that when Minerva McGonagall walked into the very same office on July 31st, she expected to be pacified by an answer that the boy was fine. What she didn't expect however, was a quiet, troubled Albus Dumbledore, consulting quietly with his pet phoenix. He looked up at her as she entered.

"Albus?"

"Lemon drop, Minerva?"

The transfiguration professor declined, as usual. "How is Harry Potter, Albus?"

"He is fine, and quite safe."

She considered him for a moment, noticing something was rather off. It was his tone, the wearied lines in his face. "Then what is troubling you?"

"I'm afraid that Arabella is missing," he said heavily, tinkering with a silver instrument that Minerva still did not know the name of. Or what it was used for.

"What?!" said Minerva, feeling the air being knocked out of her. Arabella Figg was a squib that had been assigned to watch over Potter. News of her disappearance was not appeasing in the least.

"Yes, I'm afraid she's disappeared. Two Aurors are now searching for her. And I have decided to go check on Harry myself, just in case."

"Aurors? They're willing to go search for a _squib_?"

Albus smiled benignly at her. "The ministry is aware of the situation. They are willing to go out on several limbs to make sure Harry Potter is safe. I believe Millicent is quite concerned for the boy's safety as well as her public image."

Minerva made a 'humph' noise. "The wards are still intact? Harry Potter is still safe?"

"Very safe," he reassured her, "Like I mentioned, I will be visiting him soon. I shall update you as soon as I return."

Noting the dismissal in his voice -for Minerva knew he had things to see to now that he was going to visit the boy- she nodded curtly and left.

Down the stairs she went, and as she was walking past the gargoyle sentry, she spotted Severus Snape hurrying towards her.

"Severus? What are you doing here?"

He looked up and slowed. An eyebrow rose, as he replied caustically, "I work here."

"I know that. I meant what are you doing here during the _holidays_?"

"The headmaster requested a meeting. Now if you don't mind," he said, side stepping her, "good day to you."

"Almond snicker bars," he told the gargoyles.

Minerva shook her head and walked off, wondering where on earth one was to find snickering almond bars.

Back in the same office McGonagall had just left, Severus Snape was being told to dress up like a muggle. It was bizarre to say the least, but over the years, he had come to know the headmaster as a strange man who rarely did anything without reason.

"Headmaster…Would you mind telling me where this excursion will be taking us to?"

"We're going to visit an old friend, Severus. In muggle Surrey. And we'll really need to blend in. If you are uncomfortable, I can transfigure your robes for you."

Severus did not know anyone in muggle Surrey. He had absolutely no clue as to what the headmaster was up to. And he most certainly did not need the headmaster dressing him, of all things!

"I have proper muggle clothes. I shall change into them immediately."

"Oh, you do? I myself have a nice little collection of muggle oddities. Fascinating, don't you think, how they've coped so well without magic?"

"Yes, very, I'm sure."

"Oh really Severus, you should be more open minded towards muggles."

Feeling heat rise to his cheeks, the potions master replied, "I don't--"

"Severus, I know you aren't like him, or them, but it's this kind of perception that got you into this mess in the first place."

"He exploited my love for the dark arts."

Dumbledore sighed. "Voldemort is a manipulator, a user. Do you regret your choice?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" Severus bellowed, hurt by the accusation.

Dumbledore smiled at him. "That's my point really. You are a good man, Severus Snape, and I'm proud of you. Are you ready to let me transfigure your robes?"

Severus was thankful Dumbledore did not push on. The fact the he made Albus Dumbledore proud meant much to Severus. Naturally, neither man expected him to openly admit that. So he simply replied, "Don't wager on it. I will return swiftly enough, so we can pursue another one of your mad adventures."

As he closed the door, he heard Dumbledore chuckle.

Hardly any time had passed, for Severus was quick to disrobe and change, when he walked back into the headmaster's office to find the old man dressed in what any normal muggle would've identified as golf wear.

The headmaster smiled at Severus, noting his outfit. "There are other colours than black, you know."

"I like black."

"Very well, very well. Shall we be off?"

And without waiting for affirmation, the headmaster stood and walked over to his former student and current employee. He held out a lemon drop sweet wrapper, and counted. "1..."

Severus held a portion of the wrapper between his thumb and middle finger.

"2…"

Severus would've betted several galleons that Dumbledore didn't have the ministry's permission for this portkey. Suddenly, he saw Dumbledore's wand wave over him; a disconcerting feeling washed immediately over him.

"3…"

Before he could yell at the Headmaster, something pulled at his navel, and they were gone.

* * *

_**Notes-** My apologies for the terribly long time since an update. I'd also like note that since the publication of Deathly Hallows, we now have tantalizing details, and while this story will in fact be taking an AU direction, I will incorporate all facts and juicy little bits we've got. Plus, the confirmation of my theory (Snape loves Lily) will make this story much, much more interesting. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_


End file.
